


You Shouldn't Be Here

by fandomshaveruinedme



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt Taako, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Character Death, taakitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshaveruinedme/pseuds/fandomshaveruinedme
Summary: Taako gets seriously hurt on the job and wonders why his reaper boyfriend is there.





	You Shouldn't Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii  
> I love TAZ so much although this is my first fic in the fandom so I hope you enjoy  
> I thought that it would be super angsty of Kravitz would have to reap his soul so this happened  
> I own none of the characters all rights go to the McElroys   
> I am a really bad writer but needed to get this off my chest

Taako knew, the moment that the sword went through his gut, that he was totally fucked. He barely had time to react as the cool, crisp metal made it’s way through his stomach and then was viciously pulled out to go attack his friends. Pan, he hoped that Magnus and Merle were doing alright because he certainly was not. Taako laid on the ground and felt the blood begin to pool underneath him, which is never a good sign. Slowly, the sounds of fighting died off from around him and the sound of rushing feet drew closer to his prone form. Soon after very large, calloused hands were picking him up and placing him in the lap of Magnus. 

“Hey guys, guess that Taako didn’t fare so well this round huh,” he said coughing weakly blood dribbling down his chin. Magnus gave a quiet chuckle as tears streamed down his face. Swearing and grunting was heard in the background as Merle rifled through the sacks of the defeated gerblins hoping to find a healing potion of some sort. Fingers shaking, Taako moved his hand to cover the gaping hole in his stomach. Now, he was no expert but he didn’t think that there should be this much blood coming out of a minor wound. Sure there were a couple scrapes and bruises from being thrown into a wall but like there would be no playing off this one.   
Merle walked over with a desolate look on his face. A slight shake of his head told Taako and Magnus everything they needed to know. 

“If only I hadn’t used up my last damn spell slot he would be up and walking and everything would be fine and dandy.” Merle muttered as he sat down next to Taako and Magnus.   
For some reason the room seemed to be getting colder. Magnus clutched Taako harder as he started shivering, and before long a familiar tearing noise was heard in the chamber. 

 

***********************************

Kravitz was having a pretty good day. First, he collected a hefty bounty on a couple of necromancers and then, once he finished his paperwork, he was going to call Taako on his stone of farspeech and catch up since they haven’t seen each other in a couple days. Taako was away on some mission or other and Kravitz missed him. Without looking at his book, Kravitz pulled out his scythe and caused a tear in the universe. The sight that greeted him was horrible. A bruised, bloody Taako was being cradled in the arms of Magnus with Merle sitting next to them. The main cause for concern was the large red stain covering Taakos abdomen and was slowly spreading. 

“Hey there Krav whatcha doing here?? Taako said as more blood stained his pale lips. Kravitz pulled out his book of souls fiercely scanning the pages for the days date. There, on the top in bold letters was the name Taako Taaco. 

“No no no this can’t be happening, you weren’t… you shouldn’t” Kravitz dropped to his knees tears welling in his eyes.   
“Is there anything you can do?” Magnus asked.  
“Not without breaking the natural order of things.”   
Slowly, Kravitz bowed his head down and placed his forehead against Taakos. It was a strange feeling having such a cold head against his own instead of one warm and full of life. For what felt like hours Kravitz kneeled next to Taako, their foreheads pressed together, tears streaming down his face. Achingly, Kravitz looked at his boyfriend laying on the ground and whispered “ it’s time.” 

Leaning heavily on his scythe Kravitz tried to summon the courage to deal the final blow.   
“ You can’t have him I wont let you.” Magnus said with a determined glint in his eye.  
“Please Magnus, I don’t want to fight you it’s just they natural order of the universe. If I don’t reap his soul then it could set off a chain of events that only the Raven Queen knows about.” Resigned Magnus stepped to the side   
“ Taako,” Kravitz said “ I love you more than anything, you are and will always be the best thing that has ever happened to me.”   
“ I love you too bubleh and I don’t blame you it’s not your fault you reap the souls of gorgeous people like me.” Kravitz pressed their lips together one last time before his drove his scythe into Taakos body. 

He doesn’t know how long he laid there, clutching the cold body of Taako. Magnus was in the corner speaking to Angus about the loss of their beloved wizard while Merle stared off in the distance. 

Kravitz heard another rip in space open and felt a reassuring hand on his back. Slowly he turned to face the reaper behind him, only to come face to face with the Raven Queen. 

“ Kravitz, you have hundreds of years of faithful service under your belt so here’s your candlenights bonus” Suddenly, the body in his arms moved and he looked down right into the face of his his grinning boyfriend. Kravitz gasped as he was roughly pulled into a kiss.   
“Taako!” Both Magnus and Merle screeched as they flung themselves onto him. Kravits looked over   
“Thank you so much, my queen, I will never forget this and I will work extra hard and mphn” the noise cut off as Kravitz was pulled into another embrace.   
“ Dude, you have the coolest boss on the planet like one minute I was just milling around being dead and then the next minute she was like yo you can come back with me because there will be no disasters that happen if you’re alive and Kravitz is my favorite reaper but don’t tell him that and also he’s super hot and I love him. Well maybe she didn’t say all of that but you get the point. Kravitz smiled before pulling Taako closer to him. The Raven Queen smiled to herself as she stepped back into the rift and left the Tres Horny Boys plus Kravitz crying in their dogpile.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHh  
> I hope you enjoyed reading that and feel free to comment below with any thoughts or feelings


End file.
